


Betrayal Pt. 1

by circlenowsquared (csquared225)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pheels, Post-Betrayal, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, mention of Melinda, mention of Sitwell, mention of Skye and Ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csquared225/pseuds/circlenowsquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint reassures Phil after SHIELD falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brief coda since it's been sitting around for a while.  
> This was hard to write.  
> I always liked Jasper and wrote him and Phil as bros together.  
> Remember, SHIELD (what’s left of it) doesn’t know that Ward is HYDRA yet, so neither does Clint and therefore neither does Phil.  
> My poor Phil baaaaby.  
> It took me so long to finally write this because Winter Soldier hurt like a son of a bitch and it took me like five months to get over it apparently. *sigh*  
> Gonna try to finish these soon so I can do Season 2 codas.

When Clint found Phil, he was bent over the still shaky desk that he’d managed to upturn after they’d been shot at so violently by people they’d thought were on their side. It had shaken all of them, and he was only keeping himself up by force of habit. He had to be strong now, for Phil.

 

“You heard about Sitwell, huh?” he said by way of greeting, preparing to launch into something of a sit rep, when he saw Phil go unnaturally still. Shit. Apparently he hadn’t, and Clint had just made everything fucking worse, like usual.

 

“What about him?” He was silent, and Phil slammed his hands down. “WHAT. ABOUT HIM?”

 

“He was HYDRA, Phil,” Clint said softly. “He was a double agent, he lied to all of us, and he’s dead. The Winter Soldier threw him out of the window of a SHIELD van and he got flung head on into a semi. He’s gone. I’m so sorry, baby.” Nat had finally contacted him and told him everything she could, and it had hit him hard, but not like Phil.

 

Phil had gone flour (not even funny, the mention of that, Clint thought with a wince) white, and his lover helped him sit down.

 

“Is there anyone left I can trust?” the agent whispered. “Garrett, Hand… Even Fitzsimmons have gone behind my back… Only Skye, Ward, and you...I can trust you three, can’t I?” He looked up, eyes wet and pained, at his partner. Clint didn’t blame him at all for faltering, even as he felt a hurt pang. After everything, he deserved to have some doubt.

 

“You can trust me with everything, Phil. Everything.” He promised, drawing him in close for a hug. “I love you, I love you so much and you can trust me until the end, I swear. I’m not HYDRA and I’m sticking with you through all of this shit.”

 

Clint waited the minute it took for Phil to process on a caffeine-deprived and stressed out mind that he could trust him; he deserved that much. He was under so much pressure right now, it would take its toll on anyone, even his lover.

 

“I trust you,” the other man finally said definitely, sounding certain, and Clint smiled, relieved. “But Clint...what do we do now? We’re strung out, we don’t have anyone…”

 

“We have each other,” Clint reminded him. “And we have Skye and Ward. They’re plenty capable of taking what you dish out, remember? We’ll figure something out, we always do--you always do. The master of improvisation, remember? I never felt scared out in the field if something went wrong, knew you’d think of something to get me out.”

 

“I had backup and resources then,” Phil pointed out, but conceded the point. He smiled a little, reassured. “You always do the same for me, too.”

 

“And we’ll keep doing it, too. Together. Deal?”

 

Clint held out a hand, formal for them, but it signified their shift into boss--not officially anymore, but it was a thing for them--and asset. Phil shook firmly.

 

“Deal.”

  
**The End**


End file.
